


Touch

by IndigoVi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Foreplay, Human AU, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Cas, good communication, hell yeah dean and cas are together, i guess but it porn so who cares, i wrote some porn, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoVi/pseuds/IndigoVi
Summary: Dean and Cas are restarting the Dom/sub aspect of their relationship and Cas starts off easy.Kind of.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is short right now, its something I just had to get out. Enjoy!

“Dean”.

Castiel's voice was loud in the quiet room. He’d intentionally pitched his voice low, even lower than normal, so he could see the effect it had on the man kneeling before him. 

Deans shoulders twitched, and he jerked his chin up. He was looking for Castiel, an automatic reaction which was completely pointless given his sight was blocked by an eyemask of simple black fabric. 

Cas waited for Dean to relax again, settling down in the kneeling position instead of tense. The whole point of today's session was the give and take, the balance between tense and relaxed. But Dean didn’t know that yet. 

Or, Cas supposed, he did know it. They had talked in depth about this session, the many hours of going over the reason’s for trying this aspect of their relationship again. Dean knew everything as well as Castiel did. Maybe not the specifics of each individual plan Cas had, otherwise the point of the Dom/sub dynamic was lost, but enough. Dean knew it, but he didn’t understand it yet. He would, soon. 

Cas breathed out, watching Dean turn his head slightly toward the noise. Cas addressed his next words out in the room, letting his eyes wander as he spoke.

“Dean. You know where you are. You’re kneeling at my feet. It’s up to me whatever might happen next”.

He let his attention focus on the dimmed light near the bed, directing his words toward it and not the man below him. 

“ I’ve tied your hands behind you, Dean. You can feel the rub of the robe on your skin”.

Dean’s hands shifted, the soft braid of rope shifting against his wrists. 

“The mask over your eyes hides everything. You can’t see. It doesn’t matter if your eyes are open or closed, your sight is still gone”. 

Cas knew Dean's eyes would be blinking behind the mask. 

He shifted his weight around, knowing Dean could hear him moving. He took a deep breath in and stretched his arms above his head, feeling his shoulder crack a little as he spoke his next words. 

“ You’re naked. All of your clothes sit over there. Your knees are on the carpet, the air can touch all of your skin. If a speck of dust landed on you you’d feel it.”

Combined with the slight movements Cas made, his words had the effect of making Dean shift, shoulders tense and his teeth worrying his lip. 

Cas watched him carefully. It was all about balance.

His next words were directed at Dean, straight to him and with his full attention. He knew Dean would feel the shift.

“ Dean. You’re here for this. You want to do this. All of these things are happening because you want it to. You know the safewords, and you will say them if you need to or want to. At any time. You know this. “

Castiel moved to drop down onto his knees, directly in front of the bound man. Dean’s head was up and he would be looking into Cas’s face- if his eyes weren’t covered. Cas smiled slightly yat the thought- he did hate to deprive himself of seeing those green eyes. But then he refocused. All of his attention needed to be on Dean, even if it seemed otherwise. Certainly all of Dean's attention was on him. 

Cas stared at Deans face as he spoke, his voice even.

“I am your Dom, Dean. You know me. You asked me for this, and I ask you for this. I know your safewords, and I will listen. You will listen to me and do as I ask. You are doing that now….and you are being very good. “

Dean’s lips fall open. Cas can see how turned on he is already. If he was closer, he would be feeling it directly, as Dean’s cock was showing just how much he enjoyed this. 

Castiel leaned it. His lips were inches from Deans, and he let his eyes drop for just a second. Cas wanted to pull their mouths together and taste all of Dean, slide his hands round to Dean’s bound ones and toy with the rope, to push their cocks together as he bit Dean’s neck...but that would have to wait. 

His momentary lapse of concentration just heightened the feeling. He knew Dean would understand what had just happened, and it had probably helped relax him. The Cas that lost his train of thought because he was imagining Dean in some position or another was one Dean was very familiar with. But that wasn’t an excuse- as a Dom, Cas needed to keep his attention on his sub.

Then again, Cas mused, being Dom did mean he could act on these impulses and change his game plan...no. Not now, not yet. Today was about this session and they needed to work into this. 

He drew himself together and spoke to Dean, holding the gaze he couldn’t see. 

“ You are going to be very good, Dean. This session is going to show you how much you can feel, how much you can take. I’m going to draw you out, and it’s going to feel so good. Each touch, each flinch...it’s all mine. 

You'll have noticed I didn’t gag you, Dean. I will hear those sounds you make. You won’t keep them from me. You’ll do as I say. But I don’t require much from you today. Today you’ll just…” - Cas leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s before drawing back-

“...feel.”

Castiel rose to his feet, leaving Dean panting and leaning toward where he had been. 

“Let’s begin. “

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....that was that. Any constructive crit is welcome. If you'd like me to continue, please please please comment omg you need to comment on every fic you read ok  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Hope everyone is living through hiatus


End file.
